This Crazy Little Thing Called My Life
by HBKHHHluva101
Summary: Life can be such a crazy thing filled with ups, downs, heartbreaks and triumphs.  This is my story...


**This Crazy Little Things Called My Life**

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own any WWE Superstars in this story. I am not affiliated with them either. Just to make that clear.

Summary: Life can be such a crazy thing filled with ups, downs, heartbreaks and triumphs. This is my story…

**Prologue: **

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Ugh," I moaned softly as I rubbed my tired eyes as my body slowly awoke to the annoying sound of my alarm clock beeping at me. The bright morning sun was peeking through my pulled down shade, unfortunately shinning right into my sleepy eyes and blurring my already fuzzy vision. I carefully rolled out of my queen sized bed and made my way across my bedroom to the dresser where my alarm clock was set. "Stupid beeping" I muttered as I pressed the button that eliminated the annoying beeps from ringing throughout my room. I rubbed my eyes again thinking calmly about what the date was. At that moment, a light bulb went off in my mind. I raced back to my bed and lifted my cellphone from underneath my pillow and turned it on, feeling the soft vibration in the palm of my hand. "July 16" the date read as my emerald green eyes scanned the window of the phone. My sleepiness was immediately replaced by an undeniable sense of excitement. See, today wasn't just another day in the life of Nicole Hickenbottom. Today I was getting married to the love of my life.

"DADDY," I screamed with a bright smile on my face. My poor father came running into my bedroom with a towel wrapped around his waist and pure panic shinning in his eyes. "What? What is it? What's going on?" he asked frantically as he took in my pajama clad, messy hair, and sleepy eyed appearance. I laughed softly and began jumping around my room. "I'm getting married today!" I yelled happily. My father released a breath he had been holding and smiled happily. I hadn't noticed my mother had taken occupancy beside him until they both walked into my bedroom and sat down watching me intently. I finally calmed down and sat down on my plush comforter in between them and we all wrapped our arms around each other. "I'm so happy, I can't even describe it" I said as tears filled my eyes while looking between the two. Mom's blonde hair was pulled away from her face and I could tell she couldn't be more proud of what was going to happen today. Dad, on the other hand, looked almost depressed. His crystal blue eyes weren't shinning with their typical child-like happiness. I could tell that he was terribly sad and to me, that is a big deal.

Now, why is it a big deal that my father, Michael Hickenbottom, is sad? Well, you see, my father is the one and only Heartbreak Kid, Shawn Michaels. You know that one that was inducted into the WWE Hall of Fame Class of 2011? Yeah, the legend and Hall of Famer that wrestling fans love and idolize is the man that raised me. He's so simple in his ways outside of the squared circle and I was honored to sit in the front row as my Uncle, Paul, inducted my dad into the Hall of Fame. So again, why is it such a big deal that dad is really sad? Seeing him sad breaks my heart. He may not have always been around while I was growing up, but he was always there to listen and help me out when things got bad, even if it was just over the phone. From the moment I was born, I was a Daddy's girl. Mom has always said that I was at my calmest when I was in my father's arms. So, we have a special bond and seeing him as sad as he was, broke my heart.

"Daddy are you alright?" I asked concerned as the happy smile fell from my face. He sighed softly and nodded before plastering a smile on his face to show he was alright. Mom saw right through him, though, and slapped him on the arm. "Michael Hickenbottom, do not lie to your daughter!" Mom scolded before she got up and walked out of the room to continue getting ready for the day. "Sorry," he muttered under his breath as he rubbed the spot my mother had just slapped. "I'm just sad today Nicole, that's all." I knew the reason behind his words but, I needed to hear him say it. My baby blue eyes met his, encouraging him to tell me and mom how he was feeling. Luckily, he complied. "I'm just sad that I'm losing my little princess in a few hours" he said as a few stray tears fell from his eyes and slid down his cheek. "Daddy," I said as I wrapped my arms around his waist and kissed his cheek, "daddy, you are never going to lose me. I'm just taking the next step in my life, but I will always be your little princess. I promise." Dad wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to his chest. "It seems like only yesterday that you were running around the house in diapers with your dolls in hand, or running around the arena to catch Uncle Paul after he snatched your blanket" dad said with a chuckle. I couldn't help but laugh at the memories and nodded. "I know dad. It seems like only yesterday that I was getting into my first relationship with Kirk…" At the mention of that name, I felt my father physically tense and wrap his arms around me tighter. "Why would you bring that name up today of all days princess?" dad asked, venom dripping from his voice. I knew he wasn't mad at me, but angry with the man who the name belonged to. "I'm sorry daddy. I just feel that he taught me a lot about myself and what I want in life, which is why Randy and I work so well together." Dad seemed to calm down a little after my explanation. I heard and felt him release a breath that I knew he had been holding since the name had been brought up. With a soft sigh, dad un-wrapped his arms from around me and stood letting his arms fall to his sides before placing a soft kiss on my forehead. "You need to start getting ready, princess. Today is a big day and you need to look and feel the most beautiful that you have ever felt." I smiled at my father as he walked out of my room before I walked into my bathroom to take a shower and get ready for my big day.


End file.
